It's All My Fault
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Leah is positive that it's all her fault despite the fact that everyone is telling her it isn't! Please check it out! One-shot


**My brother asked me why Harry died and I told him it was because Leah changed, and he looked at me funny, so I had to write something to explain it to him and I thought it was really good so I'm going to share it with you guys!**

It's All My Fault

The beach was only five minutes away from our house, if you cut through the woods, otherwise it would take twenty. "Seth! You want to go to the beach and play Frisbee?" I yelled. Our backyard wasn't big enough to play, well, it used to be, before Seth got all jacked up and I, well, I don't know what happened to me, but suddenly, I was a lot faster. I could catch his super long throws, which is weird because I hate running.

"Sure! Do you have the Frisbee cuz it's not in my room?" he yelled back down the steps. Seth was quick to agree to anything I wanted to do that was outside the house. He never used to be, I don't know if Mom had a talk with him or his caring side was emerging.

He raced down the steps and skidded to a stop right before me. "Geez, Seth. Slow down, I'm not going to leave without you," I laughed. Seth's eyes lit up when he heard me laugh. He must think that I'm finally getting over…him. And I am, in my own slow way. Nobody more than me wanted to be over him. I was tired of feeling as if my heart no longer existed.

"Let's go then. It looks like it's going to rain soon," he called as he ran for the back door.

"Where are you two going?" Dad called from the kitchen table.

"To the beach," I answered as if it was obviously.

"You're not going through the woods. Use the road."

"But that takes so much longer. And it's going to start raining soon anyway Dad," Seth whined. Usually his whining could change Dad's mind.

"No. Take the road." Wow. It didn't work this time. Now it was my turn. Daddy could never resist anything his little angel asked for.

"But please, Daddy? We'll have more time to play," I pouted.

"No. There are dangerous things in the woods right now."

"Like what? We've walked through those woods countless times before."

He lowered his voice, "Vampires."

I laughed. "Oh please, Daddy. Vampires don't exist."

Seth leaned close to me. "He must be going crazy," he whispered loudly enough for Dad to hear.

"I'm not going crazy, and you're still not going through those woods."

"What is your problem, Daddy!" I screamed. I started to shake. Taking the road shouldn't be making me this mad.

"Leah. Calm down. Now," his voice was firm.

I was still shaking. I couldn't control anything and when I looked at my hand, I saw my hands begin to change shape. This only caused my fear to escalate, which caused the shaking to worsen, and I watched as the ring my Daddy gave me for my birthday, a mere two weeks ago, burst into a thousand little pieces as I was suddenly a hairy monster.

"What the hell?!" Seth yelled and my Dad's face was frozen in shock as he clutched his heart.

_What is going on!_

_What the—?_

_Who the hell is that?_

Whoever was in my head weren't the only ones with those thoughts. I turned my head and watched Seth's shape change into a giant wolf.

Seth's wolfy face was horror stricken as he turned to face me. _What is happening to me? I must be dreaming…_

_Seth?_ I asked in disbelief. How could I hear his thoughts?

_Leah? What's going on?_

_I have no more of an idea as you do._

Seth and I could both hear Mom running down the steps. She saw Dad first and screamed. Then she saw us. He face turned ashen as she took us in. She swallowed and held the door open for us. "Go into the woods. I'll call Billy. Maybe he'll be able to help. I'm going to take your father to the hospital, when you can, meet me there," she whispered. "Don't let anyone see you."

_Seth, Leah, get into the woods now. We'll be right there to help you. Don't let anyone see you, and __stay quiet__._ A voice I recognized as Sam's said in my head the same time Mom told us to go into the woods. She was holding the door open and looked quite frantic. Seth darted out first and I quickly followed. I went only far enough into the woods that nobody would be able to see me if they looked out their back window, but close enough to watch Mom through the kitchen window.

_What's wrong with Dad, Leah? _

_I think he had a heart attack, you know Mom's been trying to get him to eat healthy. _

_What's happened to us? I'm scared, Leah._The truth was, I had no more of an idea than he did. But his saying he was scared only made my protective big sister qualities come out. I scooted closer to him and let him rest his big wolfy head on my shoulder.

_I don't mean to interrupt, but you guys need to calm down in order to change back, but I suggest you don't do that until you have a change of clothes nearby. And don't worry. Sam will be at your house to help your Mom. I'll be right there along with Paul, on second thought, Paul, you keep an eye out for the redhead. Quil, you come with me._ I could hear them racing towards us. And I tried to calm down a little bit, but with my Dad having to go to the hospital because I changed into some giant wolf thing, calming down was the last thing on my mind.

Sam emerged from the woods about 200 yards away, and sprinted to our house. Not even bothering to knock, he burst in through the front door and quickly picked my Dad up. He didn't even look like he was straining under my Dad's heavy weight. Mom rushed ahead of him, and disappeared from my view, but I heard her open the car door and start the car. The doors shut and suddenly the car was pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road toward Forks.

There was some rustling behind us and two more giant wolves came into view. _Quil, go phase and grab them some clothes. I'll try to calm them down._

_Uh…why me? _

_Because you're not as experienced with these things. _

Quil groaned but slinked away into the woods. Seconds later, his thoughts were no longer in my head. _That was weird. How can I hear what he's thinking?_

_It's part of being a werewolf. _

_A what?!_ Seth and I exclaimed in unison.

Jared sighed,_ It's what you are. And you know all about them. All the stories we heard as kids, they were…are…real. _

_So there really are vampires?_ Seth asked. Great. Thanks a lot, Seth.

_That's why you changed. But we should be focusing on calming you guys down…where is Quil anyway?_

Our back door slammed and Quil threw two pairs of jeans and a T-shirt at Seth and I. I recognized the shirt as one of Seth's. It was his favorite.

Quil phased back and I could hear his thoughts again. _Sorry Leah, didn't really want to raid your drawers._

_Er...thanks?_

_Leah, why don't you stay here. Seth, grab those pants and follow us. _I wasn't sure why he didn't want me to follow and then it hit me.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

_So…think calming thoughts. _

I could almost hear Seth's eyebrow raising. _Calming thoughts? Like what?_

_Like…uh…um…_

…_like kissing someone._

I growled. I didn't know I could growl, but it sounded pretty threatening.

_Smooth move, genius._

_Shut it, Paul. _

_Obviously that's not calming her down, Quil. How about…_

…_puppies? Kittens? Bunnies? Isn't that what girls usually like?_

Seth started laughing. He was easy to distract, to take his mind off of what was happening to him. His laughing must have calmed him down enough for him to change back because I could no longer hear him.

"Hey! I did it!" he cheered. I growled in response.

_So take some deep breaths or something. You'll be able to see your Dad sooner. _

They started chatting about random things. Little tidbits about the whole werewolf thing. It turns out, I'm the first and only girl. Great. And that only guys were supposed to phase. That probably explained my Dad's shocked face. Then it hit me. It was all my fault. If I hadn't "phased," Dad wouldn't have had a heart attack and Seth and I would be playing Frisbee right now.

A tear slid down my face and I realize that the other nitwits had stopped talking…thinking. I laid down and rested my head on my paws. It wasn't fair. First Sam, now my Dad. Would people I love ever stop leaving me?

_It wasn't Sam's fault you know. And your Dad will be fine. He'll be the proudest father of the pack. God only knows I don't have a proud father, well I do, I just don't know who he is. _

_What are you talking about…Embry?_Everybody's 'voices' were so weird. I could recognize them, but at the same time, I couldn't.

_Yeah. Just chill out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

_I get it. _I snapped at him.

_Geez. Just trying to help…_

I continued my breathing exercises, I could calm down, and then, it felt as if my whole body was sucking itself in. My giant wolf body was trying to cram itself into my tiny human body. I felt the other's thoughts fade out of my head and my own thoughts become my own again.

When I was finally human, even though the process only took a few seconds, I quickly pulled on my jeans and Seth's shirt. It was a little, okay, a lot, to big for me, but it would have to do.

"Seth?" I called quietly.

"Took you long enough. Here's your keys," he yelled back as he threw me my car keys.

We raced to the hospital, Charlie wouldn't give me a ticket, and I wasn't going _that_ fast, and found Mom in the waiting room with Charlie, Billy, and…Sam, crying. She didn't need to say anything for us to understand.

"Mom?" I whispered quietly, my eyes filling up with tears.

She looked up at us and we hurried over to her. Charlie and Sam gave up their seats for us so that we could be with her. I buried my head in her shoulder, Seth on the other side, and mumbled through my sobbing, "It's all my fault, Mom. If it hadn't been for me, Dad would still be here."

"It's not your fault, Leah. And it's not yours either, Seth. We'll be alright. We'll survive. We just need to be strong and stick together."

And despite Mom's reassuring words, I couldn't help thinking that it was all _my fault_.

**So I don't know if this is so great, but it's what I came up with. Please Review! It'll make me very happy!!**


End file.
